


Bad Ideas

by TheCookieOfDoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Ramsay Bolton, Alpha!Robb Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Still, despite what Catelyn thought of him, he was grateful for the tea. It tasted terrible, but it would come in handy, provided he found someone who caught his eye. Perhaps that Bolton bastard; wouldn’t they be quite the pair.





	Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [half_life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/half_life/gifts).



> weak title but ehhh
> 
> this was written for half_life, literally immediately after reading their comment on Bonding Time. Ask and ye shall receive, my friend ;)

Jon had been ignoring the signs. He knew it was time--could tell by the moon even if he discounted the physical feelings--but he wasn’t ready to be locked away in his chambers, miserable and alone for the coming days. He was thinking about taking someone to be with him through his heat, this time. He was old enough to decide for himself, even if he knew his father would likely disapprove. Not to mention it was dangerous, with the risk of conceiving a child. Although it was a small one; he had a box of dried herbs in his chambers. Tansy tea, meant to prevent such problems from arising. It had been given to him by Lady Catelyn, thanks to her…  _ kindness _ . Although he knew exactly what she thought of him; that he was a whore, letting any alpha who looked at him twice into his bed. It was enough she had to tolerate one bastard running around WInterfell, she would not tolerate anymore, so she ensured he had the means to keep that from happening.  

He was not a liar, and would not claim to be a virgin when such couldn’t be farther from the truth--there had been some drunken fumbling with Theon that had ended disappointingly, but had done the job of getting his first time over with and he could at least be grateful that Theon wasn’t enough of a prick to hurt him--but he was hardly bedding alpha’s left and right. He probably wouldn’t have even let Theon touch him, had he been a little more sober. 

Still, despite what Catelyn thought of him, he was grateful for the tea. It tasted terrible, but it would come in handy, provided he found someone who caught his eye. Perhaps that Bolton bastard; wouldn’t they be quite the pair. 

Jon had caught sight of him the first time in the training yard. It was late at night, the rest of the keep asleep in their beds, but Jon had been restless. He knew he would be going into heat soon, could tell from how much more sensitive his skin had become, and how he felt almost light-headed from the myriad of alphas’ scents around him. He had heard Ramsay before he’d seen him; the creak of a bowstring being drawn back, the  _ thwack  _ of it being released, followed by the sound of the arrow hitting its mark. Jon had almost turned back around to leave, when he’d caught sight of a mop of black hair, not the ash-blonde of Theon’s. Curious, he’d approached.

“Who are you?” he asked, leaning against a wall as he watched the man go to gather his arrows; all had hit the center mark. 

“Ramsay Snow. Who might you be, lovelie?” 

“Jon.” He would not say he was a man easily swayed by sweet, flowery words, but he couldn’t deny that the endearment had him fighting back a smile as Ramsay looked at him with piercing gray-blue eyes and a crooked grin. 

“You’re out late, Jon. A pretty omega like you should be in bed; it’s not safe at this hour, someone may try to take advantage.” His words were true, but his voice was almost mocking, taunting Jon with false concern. Rather than being offended, Jon found himself grinning, crossing his arms. He knew he was no waif that needed protecting from the big, bad, northern alpha’s, and he knew the man before him could see that. 

“Unlikely. Everyone here knows how easy I can put an alpha on his back,” Jon quipped.

Ramsay set his bow down and came towards Jon, putting one hand on the wall by his head, caging him in with his body. Jon tensed, but otherwise didn’t move, waiting to see what Ramsay would do. He had a crooked smirk that was edged in razor-sharp mischief, something he only ever saw on Theon when he was up to something particularly terrible. 

“I wonder,” Ramsay said in a sweet voice, trailing the tip of the arrow he still held down Jon’s cheek. “How easy it would be to put you on  _ your  _ back.” His smile turned cruel as he dug the sharp arrowhead into Jon’s flesh until he bled, and Jon decided he didn’t want to play this game anymore. He tried to pulled away, hissing in pain, but was stopped by Ramsay’s hand fisted in his hair to keep him in place. 

“Ah, ah, don’t be like that. You can’t leave, I’m not done with you, yet,” he purred, kissing Jon’s other cheek sweetly. 

“Let go of me.” 

“I think not. I know what you came to me for, omega. I’m just giving you what you want.” 

Jon cursed the gods and his body when Ramsay jerked his head aside by his hair to bite as his neck; he could feel himself giving in,  _ wanting  _ to give in. He was all but paralyzed, limp like a pup as Ramsay savaged his flesh. He could only be thankful for the small mercy of not being given a mating bite that would bind him to this terror for the rest of his life. 

He failed to hear someone approaching until he was met with the disapproving stare of Lady Catelyn, who was likely drawn out to see what was causing one of the direwolves to howl and bark; it was Ghost, he realized. But Caelyn didn’t see the situation for what it was, her vision clouded by her hatred. 

“If you’re going to disgrace yourselves, do so in the privacy of your own chambers,” she spat, before gathering her skirts and walking away from them. “And silence that damned beast of yours, before he wakes all of Winterfell.”

The interruption had given Jon what he needed to escape from Ramsay’s hold, the alpha having pulled away from his neck when Catelyn came. As soon as she was out of sight, Jon punched Ramsay in the throat. When he doubled over in pain, gasping, Jon swept his legs out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground in a pile of limbs. 

“If you ever touch me again, I will flay you myself like your father’s sigil,” he hissed. 

“So cruel,” Ramsay said around pained gasps. The smile he gave Jon sent chills down his spine. “But that’s alright, I like it when they have spirit; so much more fun to break. Don’t worry, love, I’ll have that pretty mouth begging for me in no time. Maybe I’ll give you a visit in a few days when you go into heat.” 

Jon stalked off, back to his chambers. That night he slept with Ghost in his bed to keep watch over him. 

***

After making sure he had everything he needed, Jon hid himself away in his chambers a day early. After the events with Ramsay the night before, he’d decided he would be spending his heat alone. Ghost was laying in front of the fire, in Jon’s nest, ready to eat Ramsay alive if the man dared come here. Jon went to go lay with his wolf, idly running his fingers through his soft fur; it was going to be a long night. 

Jon ended up being glad he stayed in his room all day, because his heat began earlier than he’d thought it would; but then, it was a hard thing to predict, and he was occasionally off by a day or two. 

He had to banish Ghost from the nest seeing as it wasn’t big enough for the two of them, the beast going to take up residence on the now bare bed with what was probably the wolf version of a pout. 

By the time Ramsay came for him, Jon couldn’t say how long he had been in his room, fully in the throes of heat. He couldn’t say how the man got in, or where Ghost was now, either. All he knew was that he was no longer alone, the scent of an alpha all around him as Ramsay turned him onto his back. 

“What happened to your spirit, Jon? Aren’t you going to fight me,” Ramsay taunted, running his hands up the insides of Jon’s thighs. Distantly, the part of Jon that was still rational, was screaming to fight, not submit. But that part wasn’t in control now, and Jon could only mewl, even as the room filled with the bitter scent of a distressed omega because no, no this wasn’t right, this wasn’t his mate. Outside, Ghost was howling and barking, clawing at the door, unable to get inside. 

Ramsay pulled Jon’s legs up around his waist and leaned down to lick the cut on his cheek, making Jon wince in pain at the sting, then whisper against his ear, “I know you’re still in there, Jon. And I want you to look at me as I take you. I want you to remember this.” 

But before he could take Jon, the heavy door was broken open, and Ramsay looked over with wide eyes. Immediately Ghost was on him, biting and clawing, and someone was pulling Jon away from him to wrap him in a dark cloak. Jon felt relief wash over him at the familiar scent that meant  _ home  _ and  _ love  _ and  _ safe _ .

The man holding him called for guards, watching as Ramsay was dragged half-clothed and bloodied, kicking and screaming, to be locked up in a cell and dealt with later. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, stroking Jon’s hair until his scent was the sweet one of a content omega once more. He picked Jon up to carry him to his room, Ghost following. “You’re safe now,” he promised, laying Jon in his bed. 

“Robb...?” 

“Who else?”

“Thank you,” Jon said, nuzzling Robb’s cloak. Robb smiled down at him. “Get some rest. I’ll be back later.” After he dealt with Ramsay. 

“Stay? Please…” 

“Of course I will.” He got into the bed with Jon, gathering him close and wrapping him in his warm embrace. The omega happily curled up against his chest, nuzzling at Robb’s neck softly. He all but purred when, after a few minutes, he felt Robb’s teeth and tongue against his own, soothing over the bite Ramsay had made. Jon much prefered Robb’s gently grazing his teeth over his sensitive skin to Ramsay’s harsh bites. 


End file.
